


Ereri #5

by SilentOwl22



Series: Old Ereri One-Shots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aid, Fluff, Help, Injury Recovery, M/M, cute eren, lmao idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOwl22/pseuds/SilentOwl22
Summary: Levi's leg injury , eren helps.





	

It had been through only two meetings and levi's thigh already began to hurt. He instinctively remembered the moment it happened; trying to save eren but Ackerman interfering and having to save her ass too. Causing him to injure his leg. At Least he had saved eren, that was the mission anyway. The raven cleared his thoughts and made his way to the kitchen for evening tea, annoyed that eren couldn't make it for him, missing his shining eyes as he remembered he was training. Disappointed in his lack of tea-making, he settled for his measly cup and limped back to his room, wincing a few times. He sighed with little relief as he sat down on his desk, eyebrows ruffled, grey eyes clouded with tiredness as they lay on the paperwork stacked on his desk. He was only finished a few when eren opened the door. His grey eyes glad to see him, though it didn't show. "Evening, levi!" He chirped, undressing from his straps and boots. Levi mumbled a reply, his leg deciding to tense up now of all times. Eren walked over to him, gentle eyes resting on levi's hand which clenched his thigh. " Levi? Is your leg still paining you? Mind if I... Try to help?" Eren's concerned voice echoing through his gaze. Levi gave in, closing his eyes shut. "Yes-mff! It still hurts.." He then opened them, " how would you know what to do?" Eren kneeled down ," my father was a doctor, as you heard. He taught me a few things; one, thankfully, being tense muscle relief." " go crazy, then" levi mumbled, taking his hand off his thigh and rolling up his pants. Eren then placed his hands gently on it, " this might hurt a little" he warned, receiving a nod from the older male. His hands then began to knead the tense muscle, making levi sigh in relief in between. Soon eren was finished, standing up. " thanks, brat. That helped a lot," running his fingers through his messy hair, making him blush. "A-ah no need to thank me!" He stuttered, bending a little so that he could continue. Levi smiled to himself, content with how his evening had gone.


End file.
